


Broken Down To Pieces

by alex_mono86



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Addiction, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Hallucinations, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_mono86/pseuds/alex_mono86
Summary: Daisy comes back after the events that occurred with HIVE. And she is broken, surrounded by guilt, anger, and disgust. She hates herself, she wants to erase everything that happened, all she can do is act like she is fine. But lately, all she has gotten was nightmares and hallucinations. Can May and Simmons bring her back to being the “Old Daisy”?
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first story on this website. I've been trying to write for a while now. And I have never been successful, but I had a good plot in mind. I thought I'd go for it. Hope you enjoy it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, so lately I've been reading more on this app. And I have changed my perspective on who Daisy should end up with: Simmons. This came up with a lot of debating cause at first I shipped May and Daisy together. But the more I read other's book, I have seen them more as mother and daughter. So May and Daisy will have that relationship, then Jemma and Daisy will have a romantic one. You guys probably don't care and just wanna read the book, I understand that. But for those of you who wonder where I was maybe, I kind of have a brain fart with this book. I just wanted to let you guys know, and I am still working on the first chapter.

As soon as Daisy stepped into the base, she felt a pile of emotions rush into her. So many questions immediately went through her mind, How was she going to face them all? Should she just turn around, leave and never come back? No, wouldn’t ever do that, not with how attached she became to all of them. 

Especially, Agent Jemma Simmons, ever since she started at SHIELD. She stared at Jemma for a straight minute until Coulson snapped his fingers in front of her face to see if she was still here. Truth is, Daisy has had a developing crush on Jemma for about a year or two now. How can she not, Jemma is beautiful on the inside and out. Of course, she liked Lincoln, just not exactly how she liked Jemma. He was more of an older brother she never had, but she would never tell him that. 

Her mind drifted back to all of the eyes staring at her, especially Jemma's. She shifted her head downwards to avoid feeling their eyes on her, what was she supposed to do? She was escorted to her cell when eventually the staring constant between pretty much all of her team and her gave way. She looked around at the cell, memories flew in her mind upon looking at the TV display, the room.

Back when she was with HIVE, she used the Display to talk with Lincoln. She shut her eyes trying to rid her mind from it, once she was successfully able to avoid it for now. She opened her eyes once again and observed what was going to be her sleeping quarters for the next few weeks, “Home Sweet Home I guess” she mumbled to herself. Gently, laying her body down on the bed, she shut her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy adapts to life back at The Playground, but things don't go as she would've hoped. Things are different, people have changed, but she can't exactly face the outside of her "cell" as much as she thinks she wants too. Because all she has been doing is becoming stuck in her thoughts, slowly but surely becoming absentminded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter, I have been trying to have a new style of writing that may be a bit more complex. And longer chapters, that is something I have wanted to adapt to.   
> So It's here, I had a handful of this chapter done from November but I just didn't know how to finish it. But I thought I lost this draft until I found it once again and here we are.  
> I know it isn't a long chapter and I am super sorry, but I will try to be more frequent with updates. I felt horrible because I kept getting positive comments and kudos, this chapter was for you guys. Anyway, enough of my rambling enjoy.

"How long do you think we can survive in here? We're the last ones" Coulson said looking exhausted, Daisy wished she could help him in any way she knows possible, but the best way she can is trying to contact The Playground for help so they can go back home. "You always find a way to survive, don't you?" he added, "It's in our blood," Daisy replied while fiddling with the wires, she is slowly losing hope they can get back home, with the wires surrounding her. The hope she once had is running thin. Daisy stops trying for a minute and holds the cross necklace she has dangling around her neck, "I knew someone was gonna go, I just didn't know everyone would". Daisy gets up from the pod flooring and looks out the window hearing a noise, "Once I connect the wires, I can hack the controls on the module and finally pilot us back to Earth". Daisy said with little hope, "Daisy, this is Earth" Coulson looked up. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy wakes up with a start and realizes it was just a dream, maybe a nightmare to be precise. She still can't believe where she is at right now, to be truthful she never thought she would be back at the Playground. Don't get her wrong though, she loves everyone here and the base, but thinking about what she did when she was here previously puts a damper on her already depressed mood. All she can think about is what she did, but she is trying so hard to pull it together to not think about how she almost killed Mack, how she choked Fitz. Everything feels like it's fallen apart, and Daisy doesn't know if she can put it all back together. She mostly feels like she hurt her relationship with May and Jemma, the thought brings back when she arrived on base and seen May's disappointing stare at her, Jemma didn't seem the happiest either. The back part of her head was telling her the only reason they were mad at her was because of the events she made happen. Before everything rained down she and Jemma were like two peas in a pod, well as close as they can be when she and Fitz are together. Not that she was jealous though, just because they were always sort of flirty with each other doesn't mean anything. But thinking about how Jemma and her would converse now makes her uncomfortable because what if Jemma really doesn't wanna talk to her, because technically she did choke Fitz out until it was really hard to breathe for him, she didn't want to do it. But a part of her enjoyed it because she wanted Jemma all to herself. Daisy gets flustered at the thought of Jemma being hers. The other part of her is thinking about May and if she still wants to have a close bond as they did before, but Daisy feels like maybe May wouldn't want that. Daisy always thought of Melinda May as a mother figure, because she didn't exactly have the best person as a mother, but May makes up for all of that. She trained her and made her feel like an equal part of this team as did Coulson. May and Coulson were the parents she never really did have, they are her family. Maybe a 'were' for that sentence instead of an 'are', since they might not exactly like her as much as beforehand. As she was getting lost in more thoughts she heard a knock on her module door, she slowly got up off the bed to see who it was. And she was surprised to see it was Coulson, she looks at him sadly through the glass "what are you doing here?" she asked. "I just wanted to see how you were settling in and if everything was alright?" Coulson replied, "You guys shouldn't visit me, leave me in here by myself, that's what I deserve" Daisy looked down away from him. Coulson looked down and sighed, "Daisy that wasn't your fault, and maybe even deep down you know it. Listen, nobody blames you for what happened all of us are mainly just stressed with HIVE." As soon as he said that word Daisy flinched thinking about the man with Ward's face before she knows it she's on the ground holding her head wishing that the thoughts of HIVE would go away. Daisy looks up, but all she sees is darkness. "where am I?" she asks not particular to anyone just into the darkness. "We are in your mind, isn't it crazy how we are here?" Daisy's eyes widen, "HIVE?" she says distraught. Her vision starts becoming blurry and unclear, "What are you doing here? you aren't supposed to be here?!" HIVE's face breaks out into a grin, "See that's the funny thing, Daisy. I'm not really here, I am just a hallucination from your own mind. You are so overwhelmed with guilt that you yourself or subconscious put me here. Truth be told I am just created from your worries, guilt, and anger, so you are the only one who can get rid of me." Daisy whimpers, "And I will be greatly enjoying my time here. Maybe you'll even see me out of this plane of darkness we are in, I might just interact with your so-called parents? Maybe even dear old Jemma Simmons. What would she think about all of the thoughts you created whilst you were with me, and what you did to poor Mack and Fitz?" HIVE grinned widely and started laughing. "SHUT UP, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Daisy cries grabbing her head. She hears shouting and mumbling while she succumbs to darkness, ignoring all of the thoughts swarming in her head she falls fast asleep.


End file.
